This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hair styling devices and more particularly to hand-held portable electric hair dryers.
Portable electric hair dryers of the type adapted for home and professional use are well-known and have enjoyed an ever increasing popularity among the public. These hair dryers are used to more effectively dry the hair of the user after washing and assist in the styling thereof thereby resulting in an appliance of much consumer desirability. In general these hair dryer devices include a casing having a portion formed as a handle to be held in the hand of the user and which casing is provided with an orifice for discharging heated air. The heated air is generated within the casing through utilization of a motor driven fan which circulates air drawn into the casing through a heater element. The fan further functions to direct the heated air outwardly of the casing through the discharge orifice.
In utilization of these devices the heat generated by the heater element is transmitted in part through the casing walls and therefore it is desirable that the heater element be positioned in the casing spaced from the handle portion. In some portable hair dryers the casing is provided with a gripping handle which is a separate casing attached to the dryer casing and spaced from the operating means of the dryer. In other dryers a single casing is provided with a portion thereof serving as a gripping surface.
Although these various designs of known hair dryers have met with varying degrees of success, certain inconveniences in use resulting from the structural arrangements of parts have been encountered. In those devices where the handle is separated from the main casing the user is required to utilize excessive manipulation of the casing in positioning the dryer for use. In other dryers where the casings are of an elongated configuration problems are encountered in arrangement of parts within the casing in a manner where the weight thereof is properly distributed so as not to cause discomfort to the user in manipulating the dryer. In addition, in the latter dryers it is desirable that the parts be arranged in a manner insuring efficient alignment of elements to simplify assembly procedures and provide for proper discharge of heated air from the casing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel portable electric hair dryer.
Another object is to provide a hair dryer having novel means for receiving, circulating and distributing heated air to the hair of a user.
A further object is to provide means for efficient discharge of heated air and for allowing for expansion of the heater element in use.
Still another object is to provide a hair dryer having means for supporting the operative elements in assembled position in a novel structural arrangement resulting in improved assembly and manufacturing techniques.
A still further object is to provide a novel hair dryer having an elongated casing wherein means are provided for arranging the operating parts in aligned relationships for mounting in the appliance casing.